Hopelessly Addicted
by March-Gilmore
Summary: Well, just a Rory/Jess fic, write on the most Gilmore way
1. The very first beginning

****

Hopelessly Addicted ( The third season on my point of view) 

( Okey, I don't own the characters, I'm just taking them a bit to have some fun... :op

And, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, but English isn't my mother language, I'm a Brazilian girl... -_-' )

((These will be write like they wrote the scripts from Gilmore Girls))

These just happened on the morning after Sookie's Wedding:

(Rory and Lorelai were on the way to Luke's)

RORY: So, you're telling me that he took his tomatoes to his honeymoon?

LORELAI: Yep.

RORY: Exactly why?

LORELAI: He said to me that those were sensitive tomatoes.

RORY: You offer yourself to take care of his tomatoes and he didn't wanted to? Why? I mean, isn't like tomatoes have to eat... If it was a dog or something, but tomatoes...

LORELAI: Your telling me that I can't have a dog?

RORY: Well, you'd lost it or something.

LORELAI: True, but I do can have a puppy.

RORY: It would starve.

LORELAI: No it wouldn't! I'd feed it!

RORY: Sure. Plus, where that 'puppy' would sleep?

LORELAI: On your room?

RORY: Oh no, I'm allergic to pets.

LORELAI: Since when? 

RORY: Honestly Woman, Do you call yourself of Mom? Didn't you know your child is allergic to puppies?

LORELAI: Rory, since when you're allergic to something? We're the eat-everything women! We even eat fuzzy candies and mysterious-French-plates make of disgusting parts of cute little ducks on your grandmother's house. We aren't allergic to puppies.

RORY: Well, I am.

( Lorelai looks straight to Rory for a second or two)

LORELAI: You're jealous! 'Cause I'm going to have a Pet that will love me more than you do!

RORY: Mom, I'm not jealous from a stupid pet.

LORELAI: Oh, she's jealous of her mommy... Well, I'm not having a pet, sweetie, I do prefer talking company ... And, about Jackson's tomatoes, they're One-Hundred-Dollars Tomatoes. I think that they deserve to eat.

( And they stopped on the out-side from Luke's)[

LORELAI: So, These is it.

RORY: What? Luke's?

LORELAI: Yep. I'm gonna try to make up with Luke. Wish me Luck.

RORY: Hum, you should have bring our white flag.

LORELAI: Do we have that?

( And Both of then pushed the door and enter in Luke's)

( In Luke's)

RORY: So, Do you wanna make the order?

LORELAI: Why do you want me to do the order?

( Rory looks ashamed that she's lying for her Mom. The real reason was that she didn't want to look in Jess eyes after that Kiss)

RORY: 'Cause them you can talk to Luke, and say that you're sorry about the other night.

LORELAI: Good idea, Kido. Lucky mine that I've got such a smart daughter...

(Rory Looked sadly to Lorelai while she walked to Luke. She was distracted, so she didn't realised that Jess had sit where Lorelai was sited before, so he really scared her)

JESS: Hi.

RORY: Gosh! What are you trying to do?

JESS: Sorry. You don't need to expel me like that. ( Said him on a very offended voice)

RORY: No, don't go. I'm sorry.

( They get very quiet, and don't said nothing for a while)

( On the balcony, Lorelai and Luke were talking)

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: Hey.

LORELAI: Look, I've to talk to you.

LUKE: I'm listening.

LORELAI: No, Luke, really, these already go too far.

LUKE: What have gone too far?

LORELAI: Look, I know I hurt you that night, and you've got all the right of not talking with me for a while. But Rory will survive, and Jess is all right, and we need to make up, or I'll starve and die by caffeine lack.

( Luke and Lorelai look to each other for a time)

LUKE: So, are you making up with me just for the coffee?

LORELAI: No, Luke, look I'm really sorry, and...

LUKE: I know. That's Ok. C'mon, tell me what the Lady wants for breakfast.

( Lorelai Just smile)

LUKE: Oh ohu, look, I think that someone is in love. ( and he point to Jess and Rory)

RORY: Look, we need to talk.

JESS: Why I don't like of that?

RORY: Jess, it's serious. I mean, that... That

JESS: Kiss?

RORY ( Getting really red): Can we talk out side?

JESS: Take your breakfast and I'll talk to Luke, and then we meet on the Bridge.

RORY: Okey. 


	2. Just broke up

****

Hopelessly Addicted – Chap. 2/?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

RORY: Look, we need to talk.

JESS: Why I don't like of that?

RORY: Jess, it's serious. I mean, that... That...

JESS: Kiss?

RORY ( Getting really red): Can we talk out side?

JESS: Take your breakfast and I'll talk to Luke, and then we meet on the Bridge.

RORY: Okey. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

LORELAI: Jeez, were are you going? Ethiopia?

RORY: What?

LORELAI: What is this now? Jungle rules? The Bigger eats the smaller?

RORY: Excuse me?

LORELAI: The you are eating, honey. Looks like that you don't eat for a long time.

RORY: Well, Breakfast is the most important meal in the day, isn't it? Anyway, I've got to go Mom. Make up with Luke!

( Rory gets up and run for the door, looking very calm, when she isn't...)

LORELAI: But, I already... ( Then, talking to herself:) God, I'm so going to kill that boy...

(Cuts to the street, and now Rory is looking confused, but she still walks straigh to the brigde)

JESS: Hey, I though that you wouldn't come.

RORY:Your kidding? I practly swallow my breakfast to be here.

JESS: It's suppose for this to mean something?

RORY: Sure! I mean, the breakfast is the most important meal, after all.

JESS: Not that. This: ( Jess tilted himself and kissed Rory). Do this Mean something?

( She could not speak. She just stared Jess for a while )

JESS: Rory? Are you Okey? Is not like you are cacthing a illness or something, I just kissed you.

RORY: And I really want to kiss you back. Jess, this... It's... I feel like it's wrong.

JESS: It is?

RORY: Now it is.

JESS: Oh, yeah, I have forgoten. You are daiting Dean, the perfect guy, and I'm a bad guy that just want use you. Like that wrong? Because, If you don't realised yet, I really like you, Rory.

RORY: And I do like you too.

( Jess just looked at Rory. Hell, if she likes me, what is the damn problem?)

JESS: If you do, what can't we...

RORY: Kiss? Because I feel like I'm betraying Dean. Before I start this with you, I have to over that with Dean. Do you think you can wait?

JESS: Well, I have waited all these time, didn't I?

( They stayed there for a while, just looking to each other)

RORY: Hey, It's late. I've got to go home. I'll speak with you tomorow.

JESS: Okey.

( And, before the poor boy could do another movement, Rory almost knock him down with a big kiss)

RORY: Bye.

JESS: I don't know why, but I start to like that.

( Rory Blushed very hard, and that blushed Jess too. He really liked her)

RORY: Oh, and Jess?

JESS: Hum?

RORY: Tank you.

( And then she started to walk home)

JESS: Thank you? I though that you were kiss me again.

( And, by some miracle, Rory blushed even harder)

JESS: C'mom, I'll walk you home. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

( Cuts to Rory getting home)

LORELAI: Hey, I almost phoned Scotland Yard. Where were you?

RORY: I was with Jess.

LORELAI: Doing...

RORY: Talking.

LORELAI: Why I don't believe on that?

RORY: Look, Mom, I like Jess.

LORELAI: I know, you already told me that.

RORY: No Mom, I like like him. I really do.

LORELAI: Honey, Believe, I know.

RORY: Mom, I always loved our relationship, 'cause you trust me. You always did. If I, because of Jess, you stop trusting me, I won't talk to him anymore. Never more. But I really like Jess, and I'm growing up. I'm not a baby anymore, and I'm not doing anything stupid just because I'm with Jess. I could have done something stupid with Dean, but I didn't. Don't you think that I deserve a chance?

LORELAI: Rory, first, you never went a baby. You were always precocious, and that scared me. And, second, I already give Jess a chance.

RORY: I'm not asking for you to give a chance to Jess. I'm asking you to give me a chance.

( Lorelai just looked deep into her eyes, and hugged her)

LORELAI: As much as necessary, Rory. I just want that you trust me, 'cause I'll always trust you.

RORY: Now, if you excuses me, I've got to talk to someone.

LORELAI: Make yourself at home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

( Rory picked the phone and called on someone)

RORY: Dean? Hey, it's Rory.

DEAN: Hi.

RORY: Look, I need to do something, and it's really gonna hurt, in you and in me. Don't talk while I'm talking, it will be easier if I talk at once.

DEAN: Go ahead.

RORY: And I want that you promise me that you won't kill Jess for this.

DEAN: That stup...

RORY: Hush, Let me finish. I like Jess makes time, but I was busy trying to not hurt you to realise that. Now, I'm not saying that these is your full, and it's isn't Jess full or even mine. It's just the way that things are. 

DEAN: Rory, let me talk.

RORY: No, I don't finished yet. Even that I didn't meet Jess, I would still do this. We don't talk anymore, and we're two people different, and if we keep the way that we are, I'm going to get unhappy and you are going to get hurt. So it's best we over. I'm really sorry, and, believe me, this also hurts me, but it's the best thing to do.

DEAN: What can I say Rory. You don't sounds too hurt!

( And he hang up the phone on her face)

( So, this is the second chapter... Do you guys liked it?)

Oh, and, about the title of this Fan Fic, I took it from a The Corrs song, 'cause I always give idiot titles to the things that I write... Here's the lyric of the music, I Picked it 'cause I think that Rory feels like that... Hope you enjoy it!!! *^_^*

Hopelessly Addicted

Opened my eyes today  
And I knew there's something different  
Saw you in a brand new way  
Like the clouds had somehow lifted  
And if yesterday I heard  
Myself saying these words  
I would swear it was a lie...

I don't know why... but suddenly I'm falling  
(na na na; na na na na na na.)  
Was I so blind...  
I was loving you all the time  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted  
Helplessly attracted

I'll make a wish this day  
And I'll send it to the heavens...  
That we will always stay...  
Entwined like this forever yeah yeah...  
And though the world may change  
Coz nothing stays the same  
I know we will survive

I don't know why...   
But suddenly I'm falling   
( na na na, na na na na na na...)  
Was I so blind....  
I was loving you all the time  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted  
Naturally we acted  
Yeah, yeah

I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling  
( na na na, na na na na na na...)  
I was so blind...  
I was loving you all the time  
And now I'm Hopelessly addicted...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Helplessly attracted  
( na na na, na na na na na na...)   
Chemically reacted yeah...  
I was loving you all the time

Hopelessly addicted  
Helplessly attracted  
Chemically reacted  
Naturally we acted  
Yeah, Ohh


	3. Cinema

RORY: Hush, Let me finish. I like Jess makes time, but I was busy trying to not hurt you to realise that. Now, I'm not saying that these is your fault, and it's isn't Jess fault or even mine. It's just the way that things are. 

DEAN: Rory, let me talk.

RORY: No, I don't finished yet. Even that I didn't meet Jess, I would still do this. We don't talk anymore, and we're two different people, and if we keep the way that we are, I'm going to get unhappy and you are going to get hurt. So it's best we over. I'm really sorry, and, believe me, this also hurts me, but it's the best thing to do.

DEAN: What can I say Rory? You don't sounds too hurt!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

( Cut to Rory coming in on the living room, where Lorelai is sit. A few tears are on Rory's face )

LORELAI: Hey, What's up?

RORY: Oh, Nothing Important.

LORELAI: Honey, you're crying. Come here and tell me what happened.

RORY: Oh, It's not important... Well, is just... Me and Dean. There aren't 'us' anymore. We broke up.

LORELAI: Again? I mean, you've broken up before, you are going to be all right.

RORY: No, we really broke up. I don't love Dean anymore. 

( They stayed quiet for a while)

LORELAI: So, Do you want that I kick Dean's Ass?

RORY: ( smiling for the first time since she got in the room) That's very nice, but I don't think that it's Dean fault. I broke up with him. And I fell a terrible person!

LORELAI: Oh, I already knew that. Ror, you don't need to fell terrible. You just did the right thing. If you keep the way that you were, you would hurt yourself a lot, and hurt Dean too. It's better like this.

RORY: Well, he looked hurt on the phone. And I fell terrible 'cause I don't.

LORELAI: Excuse me?

RORY: Well, I don't fell so hurt with the fact that I'm not dating Dean anymore. We'll be friends, but not boyfriend-girlfriend, never ever more. He's never more going to kiss me, and I am, in some way, happy with that. It's like a huge weight has been taken from my back. Do you think that I'm a terrible person?

LORELAI: Well, I raised you to be like that, didn't I?

( Lorelai and Rory are Smiling, and Rory hug Lorelai)

RORY: Thanks, Mom.

LORELAI: Hey, don't worry kido...

( Silence again)

LORELAI: So, Do you wanna talk about a boy?

RORY: Excuse me?

LORELAI: You know, handsome, pretty eyes, read a lot...

RORY: Mom...

LORELAI: C'mon, I know you like him...

( Cuts to Luke's on the next morning)

LORELAI: Hey

LUKE: Hey

LORELAI: So, do you have very strong coffee? 'cause I'm going to need it.

LUKE: Inn?

LORELAI: Rory

LUKE: What happened?

LORELAI: Oh, she just broke up with Dean last night, and she's felling terrible about it.

LUKE: Oh, I told you that I've never liked that boy. He's terrible. Poor Rory. I'll convince Taylor to banish him from the Town. Is she all right? I mean, of course she isn't all right, but she isn't cutting the wrists and stuff like that, right? I've got strawberry cream to put in the pancake. She likes strawberry, didn't she? It was what I gave to her on the other time, was it not?

LORELAI: Hold on, tiger. She broke up with him.

LUKE: She what?

LORELAI: Yep, my daughter is a heartbreaker! I Don't know if this were bad, but she isn't over or so sad because of it. She's sad, but she'll get it over. I think that she was more worry on not hurt Dean than in love with him. She was feeling all sad yesterday, 'cause she have hurt Dean and everything.

(Luke stayed a while looking on Lorelai's eyes)

LUKE: Rory is a golden kid.

LORELAI: I know.

LUKE: So, she told you what she broke up with him? Not that I'm dying to know, but it all happened so suddenly... I mean, isn't my business 

LORELAI: Well, it's all your fault. 

LUKE: Excuse me?

LORELAI: You know. I think she likes Jess.

LUKE: You know, Rory is a golden kid, but sometimes, just sometimes, I wonder if she isn't insane.

( They stay looking to each other, smiling. The fight is really over, though Lorelai)

LORELAI: So, How about my coffee?

LUKE: Well, I think you deserve it, right?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

( Rory and Lane are one Lane's room, talking)

RORY: Hey, Do you want to go the cinema tomorrow?

LANE: Aren't you going with Dean?

RORY: Oh, I kind of Broke up with him.

LANE: What? Oh, Do you wanna talk?

RORY: Not really. Perhaps later. Not now.

LANE: Got it.

RORY: So, do you wanna go to the cinema? There's going to be a great movie on, Lady Jane.

LANE: Is it Black and White?

RORY: Nop, it's the first movie showed there that isn't Black and White. But it's old.

LANE: Oh, I'd really love to go, but I can't. Really, I have to go to church with my Mom.

RORY: That's Ok. I mean, we can tape it and watch it other day.

LANE: No, you should go! I'm not going to be there, so isn't going to be _that_ fun, but still is going to be fun. You need fun.

( Rory laugh a bit. It was good to have someone like Lane. They stayed quite for a while )

RORY: Really, I'm not sad. I'm fine.

( Cuts to Rory alone in the big premiere, eating Popcorn and looking very interested in the movie )

JESS: Hey

RORY: Oh, Hi. ( And she blushed a little )

JESS: Oh, I can see that you are waiting for someone, right?

RORY: Why do you think that?

JESS: Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it's the giant Popcorn bag that you're holding.

RORY: Shut up and sit.

JESS: Jeez, Why all that education now, so suddenly?

( Rory tried to Kiss Jess, but he stopped her)

JESS: Oh no, not again. Not till you promise that you are going to do this till the end, and that you are NOT running away this time.

RORY: I broke up with Dean.

( They stayed quiet )

JESS: What?

RORY: You listened to me.

JESS: Why?

RORY: Jess, this is too embarrassing. Plus, we're in the cinema, people could complain about us talking.

( Shows all the cinema sits, they're all empty )

JESS: Rory, there are nobody else in the cinema, 'cause people don't just go and watch a 1982 movie in the cinema. Well, at least this is in color.

RORY: People are stupid.

JESS: Did you broke up with Dean for me?

RORY: If I say that I do, will you spit on my face?

JESS: Spit on your face?

RORY: Yeah, like 'ha-ha, stupid little girl, she is _so _in love with me, she even broke up with her boyfriend for me'.

JESS: I'm not spiting on your face, little girl.

( They kiss again, a very soft and in love kiss) 


	4. Coffee

JESS: Rory, there are nobody else in the cinema, 'cause people don't just go and watch a 1982 movie in the cinema. Well, at least this is in color.

RORY: People are stupid.

JESS: Did you broke up with Dean for me?

RORY: If I say that I do, will you spit on my face?

JESS: Spit on your face?

RORY: Yeah, like 'ha-ha, stupid little girl, she is _so _in love with me, she even broke up with her boyfriend for me'.

JESS: I'm not spiting on your face, little girl.

( They kiss again, a very soft and in love kiss)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

( Showing Rory in her bedroom, waking up and smiling. She looks like very happy)

LORELAI: Good Morning! I've got shocking news.

RORY: Somebody died?

LORELAI: We are out of coffee.

RORY: ( Smiling even more) Oh no. We're so going to die. We so need go to Luke's

LORELAI: ( looking really desperate) Right. Let's go then. Quick.

RORY: Mom, I'm in my pajamas.

LORELAI: Well, Get dressed, quick. God, I need coffee, don't you know that when your mom needs coffee we had to get coffee or can have a Stroke?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

( Show both of then in Luke's. Lorelai ran to Luke)

LORELAI: Hey, coffee man. I need coffee.

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: What? You can't just negate me coffee, I need it.

LUKE: You always need coffee. It's noon.

LORELAI: So?

LUKE: New rule: Coffee in Luke's till eleven o'clock. You know, that's when normal people takes coffee.

LORELAI: Please. Please, please, please ( making puppy face)

LUKE: Nop. It's not going to work. Not these time.

LORELAI: Please. Please.

( Luke stays in silence for one moment)

LUKE: Fine. But one cup. Do you get me, Lorelai? One cup!

LORELAI: Oh, aren't me a very pretty girl? I won a cup of coffee!

LUKE: You will have to pay for it.

LORELAI: Whatever, just give me the damn coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

( In the night if these same day...) 

RORY: Hey

JESS: Hey

RORY: God, What happened? Luke told me that you'd be here.

JESS: Nothing new.

( Rory kisses Jess very quickly)

RORY: You've been smoking. What happened?

( He stayed in silence)

RORY: Jess?

JESS: It's my mom

RORY: What's the matter? Is she in child, or dying or something? You sound depressive.

JESS: She wants me to go to New York.

( A/N: I know, very stupid-short chapter. More coming. Please, Send me more feedback, feel rejected ^_^... Thanks to Kacy!! My thirst Review! Thank you!! Oh, and I'm sorry for the grammar...) 


End file.
